1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable electronic print board capable of copying or recording, on recording paper, various patterns of information, including letters, numerals, images, etc., which have been handwritten on a writing sheet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been developed and used electronic print boards for optically reading the information, in the form of letters, numerals, images, etc., which have been handwritten on a writing sheet, converting the read information into an electric signal, and copying the information on recording sheet using the electric signal. Such electronic print boards are finding widespread use particularly in meetings, conferences, lectures, and other opportunities for presentation because they can eliminate the need for the record of proceedings and also allow the attendants to have a copy of anything handwritten on the writing sheet.
One typical electronic print board includes a foldable board casing composed of a pair of hinged cases, and a printer fixed to one of the hinged cases. Since the printer is mounted on one of the cases, when the electronic print board is unfolded, the center of gravity thereof is positioned off the geometric center of the print board, making it unstable to use. When the electronic print board is in use, the board casing has to be kept in the unfolded state by a dedicated holder or dedicated holders that are fixed to the cases. Consequently, the number of components of the electronic print board is relatively large.